Fortunate Sons
Chapter 1: Goin' In Country A C47 landed in a airfield base hidden right in the DMZ of Vietnam. The doors opend to two figures one in a bandanna and aviator sunglasses and the other with a boonie and triped face paint.As the 43 soldiers un boarded the C47 the figure in the sunglasses yelled "Welcome to RT Spearhead I will be your commander Capatin Henry Patterson and this will be your 2nd in command Staff Seargent Don Ly" the Staff Seargent gave out a command in a some what of a loud whisper "Go to that building by the Huey's to get your briefing" The soldiers walked to the building whispering wondering why they we're there. They finally reached the building with the seargent already being there. One of the soldiers began speaking "How the hell did y..." Don cut him off and told them to have a seat while they wait for Patterson. Henry walked in 3 minutes after the troopers sat down. He took off his glasses revealing dark blood-shoot eyes. "I'll try and make this as short as possible" Patterson made a pause before continuing "Your all here because your some of the best your country has to offer and your mission is to hunt possibly the worst its ever it has. Our mission is to find, capture, interogate, adn kill General Alcorn." a Texan soldier cuirosly asked "Aint that the guy that him and his unit dissapeard" the seargent answerd "Indeed and we have intel him and his unit have went AWOL and went on multiple massacres in Hue and attacking Capatilist forces", and then a Bostonian aked "So why are we in the DMZ?", Patterson continued speaking "Because after evey massacre and engagement they return to a fortified island in Northern Vietnam". The seargent added "This mission will have us go deep into Northern Vietnammese territory and your tour will be extended but your pay will rise extremely high and you will have better civillian benifits. This will be an extremely dangerous mission and if your to much of a PUSSY to do it leave now and go back into the C47 you will be brought back to your respective units and your tour length will stay the same", 28 people got out their chairs and left the 19 troops saying goodbye bye yelling "PUSSIES". Henry continued "Now that the men are seperated from the boys let me finish we have detachments from multiple units to give us multiple kinds of support once again welcome to MACV-SOG here are rules kick ass and take names" Don replied with a Get Some and a smile. Henry gave Don a fist bump and said "Now go to the barracks and get yourselves equaited". The soldiers walked to the barracks and watched the C47 leave with the soldiers who didn't join. A soldier with a southern accent asked in a unashurring tone "Yall think we made the right choice?", "Of course we did cowboy" Category:Made by MOABTY Category:Fortunate Sons Category:Fan Fiction